Punishment
by Dayylie
Summary: IxK; “Why, too happy to see me?” Kish joked; pushing a hand through his dark green locks, and laughed when Ichigo turned bright pink. “Really, kitten,” His face suddenly became serious, ”Did you miss me?"
1. Punishment

**Punishment**

_Disclaimer: Never going to own it. _

_A/N: Masaya does not exist in this story, sadly. (Not!) _

_

* * *

_

They say that time can wash over sorrows, that it can heal wounds.

"How much is this?" A pink-haired dame pointed at the strawberries. They were ripe and juicy, and were the color of fresh blood – a glistening red.

_But I don't think so. _

"Oh? That's really cheap!" Getting out her purse, Ichigo Momomiya took out ten bucks, "I'll have a bag full, please!"

_Time doesn't heal wounds; instead, it makes you numb – to the pain. You wouldn't feel anything, but the pain will always be there. _

Ichigo strolled down the road, humming a melodic tune.

_And when you try to face the pain, it hurts even more than before. _

Ichigo beamed at herself, when she saw her reflection in the glass panes of the cars. It was going to be a wonderful night – with the other mews.

_That – is the punishment for trying to evade it._

"…. Yo!" A familiar voice snapped in the air. It – the voice itself – felt out-of-place. It was a distinguishable difference from the mild surroundings, and Ichigo felt her heart skip. She turned, and her eyes widened in surprise.

In front of her eyes, floating in mid air, with a funny smile on his face, was Kish.

"Hey- Ichigo!" Kish suddenly gave a brilliant smile, and gently landed on the ground.

"Kish…" Ichigo murmured in bewilderment. It was astonishing, to see her old archenemy again.

"Why, too happy to see me?" Kish joked, pushing a hand through his dark green locks, and laughed when Ichigo turned bright pink.

"Really, kitten," His face suddenly became serious, "Did you miss me?"

He leaned forward, and the two were touching noses. Ichigo could see herself in his eyes, and felt herself getting warmer. She could feel Kish's warm breath on her lips, and she felt a bit dizzy.

"I-I…" She muttered, "O-of course…N-not!" She pushed Kish away.

What was happening? Why did she feel so shy in Kish's presence? It seemed like yesterday, five years ago, when she had hated Kish with all her might.

Or… Did she?

She glanced at Kish, and realized he had become tall and lean. He was looking at the surroundings, with a child-like expression. Ichigo couldn't stop staring.

His golden orbs shone with excitement, and his face was flawless – like porcelain, smooth and Ichigo supposed, cool to touch. He was still wearing the skimpy shirt, the one that revealed his tummy, but with longer pants now. It was obvious that he had worked out – he had perfectly defined muscles. Ichigo cursed herself for getting redder.

"Kish…" When Ichigo regained her voice, she asked, "Why are you here?"

He grinned, and jumped up into the sky. Looking down at her, he muttered something inaudible.

"What?" Ichigo called out, "What did you just say?"

"Nothing," Kish called back at her. Then, suddenly, he disappeared with a crack. Almost immediately, he rematerialized right before her.

"K-kish!" Ichigo squealed. She took a step back, and tripped. She fell to the ground. Her basket of strawberries overturned, and the berries came tumbling out. The bright patch of red contrasted every so sharply against the dark shade of black of the road surface. Ichigo sat up immediately, Kish, however, did not pull her up. Instead, he leaned towards her and trapped her under his arms. His face was serious, the playfulness before, gone. But this different attitude seems to be even more mesmerizing.

"Kish-!" Ichigo started, but Kish interrupted her.

"Ichigo, Ichigo-" Kish muttered in annoyance, when Ichigo looked away in embarrassment, "Ichi- kitten! Look at me!"

Ichigo turned around timidly; there was frustration in Kish's voice. And in the position she was now, it wasn't exactly very safe – remember all those times when Kish got angry?

"Ichigo," Kish murmured, "I… I have come to tell you of my…"

His voice faded. Ichigo cocked her head to one side, "What?" She was starting to think she had ear defect or something.

"…" Kish didn't say anything, instead he looked right into Ichigo's bright pink eyes.

"This – place's where we first met, right?" Kish gently grasped her shoulder, and pulled her up. Ichigo nodded, not knowing where he was getting at.

"Ah," Kish turned away from Ichigo, "Lovely memories,"

"Kish…?" Ichigo placed a soft hand on Kish's shoulder blades; he shivered at the gentle touch.

How did she feel towards him? What was this urge to hold him in her arms? Could she have loved him all along? It was all so confusing.

Five years ago, it was hatred that drove her to fight. She had learned to hate the alien – the one standing right there – and gave up on all hopes of love. It was the end of the world, for god's sake, who could care about love?

But now, it's different. There was no war between them. They are on the same line now, and Ichigo didn't know how she felt.

"Ichigo," Kish suddenly swirled around, his brows were knitted together in frustration, again.

"Y-yes?" Ichigo was startled, and took back her hand. She clutched her jacket instead.

"Will you –" Kish grabbed her waist and held her tight against him.

"– let me –" Before Ichigo could react, he used his other free hand to caress her soft cheeks. Ichigo quivered at the touch; his hand was rough, but the contact was gentle.

"- kiss you?" Kish lowered his head, and brushed his lips against Ichigo's. Well, _almost_.

Ichigo, overwhelmed, was turning a bright shade of pink. She felt herself getting warmer and warmer. That dizziness returned, and without thinking, she kissed back.

This kiss was so much gentler than the surprise one five years ago.

But slowly, Ichigo, sensing Kish's hesitance, broke away from him. It wasn't like Kish to refuse a kiss… Or maybe…

Ichigo shook off the thought.

"I-I'm sorry…" Kish breathed, "Kitten… I've got to go…"

Ichigo felt as though a sharp sword was driven through her heart.

_This is surely love… I'm in love… With Kish…!_

"Why?" Ichigo pushed herself away from Kish. The sudden realization and his going-to-be departure were too much. Her face flushed with anger. Mood swings.

"Why?" She demanded.

"Kitten…"

"Why? Why?" Ichigo didn't know what was coming over her. Tears burnt her eyes and her cheeks. She just felt so angry, all of a sudden.

"Kitten-" Kish looked away, biting his lips, "I'm going to get married."

"Wh-what?" Ichigo stared at him in horror. So, this was why he came? To, tell her this? Kish floated into the sky.

Then why did he kiss her – awaking the hidden pain inside?

"Yes…" Kish mumbled from up high, "I'm going to get married to my father's friend's daughter."

"Then- then why did you kiss me?" Ichigo yelled in frustration, at the alien.

"I… Because I love you."

"Then stay with me! I - " Ichigo cried out, "I love you too!"

"It's too late, kitten…" Kish smiled sadly, "My father cannot be disobeyed."

With that, he had disappeared with a spark. Ichigo dropped to the ground, in disbelief.

The strawberries were still scattered on the road; some of them were squashed. Bright red juice; just like blood.

Just like how Ichigo's heart bled, the blood just doesn't stop.

_They say that time can wash over sorrows, that it can heal wounds._

Ichigo slowly collapsed onto the ground.

_But I don't think so._

She stared up at the clear blue sky, her eyes empty.

_Time doesn't heal wounds; instead, it makes you numb – to the pain. You wouldn't feel anything, but the pain will always be there. _

She smiled, a bitter smile it was.

_And when you try to face the pain, it hurts even more than before._

Her world was a swirl of red. It hurt so much.

_That – is the punishment for trying to evade it._

"My…" She breathed deeply, and tears flowed, "Punishment…?"

Thanks for reading, review please.


	2. Escape

**Escape**

_Disclaimer: NOT OWNING IT._

_

* * *

_

_Running, running, running. Running from the light. _

_Running towards the darkness, never stopping._

_I have fallen; and I cannot stand. _

"Ichigo."

Her eyes fluttered open. Once her eyes had been pink, now they were a shade of grey.

"Ichigo, what happened-" The voice stuttered; she closed her eyes again.

"Ryou-" She hears footsteps, "Let her rest."

_Keiichiro, Ryou. _

The door closes, the room was empty. There was no sound in the room.

No. There _was_ a sound.

_Help- help! _

Only she could hear it; it was a tiny voice, screaming in her head. It pierced through her weary mind, and she couldn't shake it off. It was there – it will always be there.

_I have fallen; and I cannot stand. _

She sat up, her muscles were aching and she felt as though she had just tumbled out of the washing machine. She glanced around. It was the guest room of the Café.

She crawled out of bed, and realized that she was still wearing her original clothes. Dragging herself to the mirror, she sat down and combed her hair, which was messy from sleeping.

She noticed that a whole day had passed since the incident.

Staring at her disheveled reflection in the mirror, memories washed over her.

_In front of her eyes, floating in mid air, with a funny smile on his face, was Kish. _

She could feel her tears forming in her eyes.

_"Ichigo," Kish murmured, "I… I have come to tell you of my…"_

She grabbed her comb tight – the rough edges cut into her flesh. She held it tight, until she was so numb that she could no longer feel the pain.

_With that, he had disappeared with a spark. Ichigo dropped to the ground, in disbelief._

She left the room through the window. The last thing she needed was to explain what happened to Ryou.

The comb lay broken on the dressing table.

--

_Running, running, running. Running from the light. _

_Running towards the darkness, never stopping._

_I have fallen; and I cannot stand._

"Kish…" The green alien looked up, it was Pai.

"Have you gone to Earth, again?"

Kish didn't say anything.

"I assume you did." Pai glanced at him, before throwing a file in his direction. Kish, without looking up, caught it as it flew over his head.

"What's this?" He muttered, clearly uninterested to know the answer.

"Your marriage preparations." Pai sighed audibly, "Did you let Ichigo see you this time?"

Kish slipped the documents out of the file without saying anything.

"I assume you did." Pai repeated, he turned and strode out of the room. But before he did, he turned.

"Little brother, do not disobey Father."

Kish disappeared with a crack, leaving the documents fluttering to the ground.

He reappeared in Tart's room – where the younger alien was eating an apple tart on the floor. He pushed his plate away and wiped his mouth clean when he saw Kish.

"You can continue eating," Kish mumbled, "Ignore me."

"I can ignore you, but you're giving off this unpleasant aura." Tart crawled onto the bed where Kish had landed. "What's the matter?"

"Not for you to know."

"Is it the wedding?" Tart grinned. Kish scowled.

"Is the girl ugly? Pai said that she's pretty good-looking, and knows how to cook, sew, even how to please men-" Tart only stopped when Kish shot him a dark look.

"It's Ichigo." Kish murmured. Tart didn't say anything. Kish got up with his brows knitted together in annoyance.

"Kish… We cannot disobey Father." Tart whispered.

"I know." Kish growled, and left the room.

He tore along the long dark corridor, his footsteps a swift string of uneven beats. His legs were aching – after all, he flew most of the time – but he loved the feeling. The physical pain was shutting out the strain in his brain, and the ache in his heart.

--

"Ichigo," Lettuce mumbled timidly, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yeah," Ichigo sniffed, holding her friend's hand in hers. "You're gonna help, right?"

"I-I… I'm not sure, Ichigo…" Lettuce said, looking away.

"Please?" Ichigo smiled, "Nothing will happen, I promise."

"Oh- I still think we should find Keiichiro and Ryou, you know, just to-" Lettuce sighed, a sign of defeat. Ichigo beamed.

"Never mind about them," She muttered, "Ryou'll only be all worried and naggy- and Lettuce, I asked you, because you're the most trustworthy! Lettuce…"

"Ichigo, I still think-"

"Tut-tut!" Ichigo narrowed her eyes comically. Lettuce giggled, and that was the end of the argument.

Ichigo proceeded to change into a simple shirt, with flexible pants. Lettuce, clad in a simple cotton dress, waited for her at the door. The pair set off for the ancient old tree in the nearby park. That was where Ichigo first received her powers.

"Are you sure about the myth, Ichigo?" Lettuce leaned against Ichigo as they walked to the park. Ichigo hooked arms with her, and smiled sadly.

"It's my only hope." Ichigo mumbled; her face shadowed.

_"-Oh, I'm not sure, but you know, Tart told me that the tree, you know-that ancient one- has magical powers! Nanoda!" Pudding bounced on the table, _

_"Huh?" Mint snorted in disbelief. Pudding pinched her arm, and she squealed. _

_"Well, it's just a myth." Keiichiro laughed, "But a certain source once said that it's a portal – to where? I don't know…"_

_"Blah-blah-blah, certain source?" Mint muttered irritably. _

_"Haha…" Keiichiro scratched his head, smiling awkwardly at Mint. "Okay we'll talk about other things…""_

Ichigo exhaled deeply. If what Pudding and Keiichiro said had been true, then the tree really could be a portal, maybe to his world!

"Ichigo, that tree?" Lettuce tugged her pink friend's arm, and pointed. Looking towards that direction, Ichigo caught a glimpse of the old frail tree. Nodding silently, Ichigo made her way to the tree. Lettuce followed behind, glancing around nervously.

"What are we supposed to do-" Lettuce asked, her voice a mere whisper. Ichigo signaled with her hand for her to stop talking.

"I think I know how." She replied curtly.

She fished out her pendant and held it tightly in her hands. She pressed the pendant to her lips, and breathed over it. The air was silent, not moving. Swiftly, she gently pushed the pendent against the bark of the tree.

It was as though a signal had been given out – the wind started howling, the tree branches swung around ferociously. Ichigo heard Lettuce scream, she turned to look, only to realize Lettuce had been swung away from the tree. She was outside – the branches acted as a barrier – the two girls' eyes met. Fear, pain, courage.

"I'll be back, Lettuce!" Ichigo screamed, and she was pulled into the tree. Pulled into an alternate universe.

--

"Intruder alert! Intruder alert!" The siren shrieked, Kish's eyes sprung open. He had been sleeping – trying to sleep – under the old willow tree in his house's yard.

He could hear commotion in the house, and he slowly pulled himself up. He had to report to Father.

"Father…" Kish muttered; the name scalded his tongue. The way he spoke it – it was as though the name was some worthless organism, which he spat out like phlegm.

Having hatred towards the man who fathered you was wrong. This rule was present in every culture, religion, and belief. But…

"But it's not my fault that he left us," Kish thought bitterly. He strode through the door, and into the study room. Pai and Tart were there.

"Ah, Kish." A deep voice – it was _his_ voice.

"Father."

"Sit here…?" The voice's owner was hidden in the shadows.

"No." Kish replied defiantly. He wasn't like the other two, so easily manipulated.

"Okay then," The figure raised himself up from the chair, and Kish shivered. A cold gust of wind blew across his smooth face. Goosebumps.

"Kish… would you please come and look at this picture…" The old man, who now stood in front of him – just a few meters away – smiled at him. His dark eyes shimmered, Kish looked away from them.

"No." Kish spoke loudly, his voice echoed through the empty room. Rejection bounced off the walls, and Kish felt his courage depleting as the old man paced towards him.

"… Of the intruder?" The old man cocked his head, smiling. Kish showed him an expression of resentment, before snatching the photograph over.

His pupils shrunk, and his golden orbs widened in shock as he took in Ichigo's face on the photograph. Ichigo was crouching down, looking towards the right – not noticing the cameras.

Kish felt fear grip his heart; his fingers increased stress on the photograph, crushing the sides of it.

"Do you know her?" The old man asked sweetly.

"… Yes." He answered, obediently.

"Ah, Ichigo…chan… right?" His father laughed, and strode back to his seat. Kish glared at him.

"What did you do with her?" He spat, fist clenching.

"Oh- nothing. She's still roaming through the country." The deep voice responded with ease. Kish's eyes narrowed dangerously.

* * *


	3. Forever Love

**Forever Love**

_Disclaimer: Blahblahblah. _

_A/N: I have decided to make this into an actual fic! :D And yes this has been a long hiatus... so do reread everything. Not that there's much change. _

* * *

_Let me tell you a story. _

_Once upon a time – oh, cut it – it happened 15 years ago. But time seemed to have stopped since then. Or maybe it was only for her. _

_Yes, her. The lovely, beautiful Lady Rianna, wife to the famous judge, Sir Lhiena. _

_15 years ago, flowers stopped blossoming for her. _

_15 years ago, the sun always seemed to pause on the other side of earth. _

_15 years ago, her love stopped, her hopes, everything! Gone. _

_The man she had loved, and once loved her back, went away. For what reason, you ask? _

_It was for the smile of another woman. _

_"You bastard!" She had screamed then, their last meeting. "Why? Why?"_

_"I'm sorry..." He had evaded the question. _

_"Oh- I wish I'd never see you again!" She collapsed into the mass of broken ceramics and glass; tears that flowed down her cheeks were crimson red. She pushed her hands to her face harder; and the glass pieces scraped her smooth skin gladly as she did so. _

_He didn't move. For a minute there, she thought he had taken her word for real. Looking up in fear, she met his eyes. Then she realized. It wasn't any use to say anything; his heart was somewhere else. _

_"Leave! Leave!" She yelled, crawling up and pouncing on him. She slapped his broad chest, and pushed him out of the room. He did not respond, merely backing out slowly. _

_"Why?" She had asked him, for the last time. _

_"I'm sorry..." He turned, and walked out of the door. He had left all his fortunes and palaces for her, as promised. But… What about her heart? Broken, crushed, stepped upon. Now it was left to wilt. Lady Rianna dropped against the doorframe. _

_"…Mama?" A young boy, of around 4 years of age, crept up to her. Tugging gently at her sleeve, soaked with blood, he knelt down beside her. _

_"Is Papa coming back?" Another boy, 2 years of age, yet already fluent in language due to the alien genetics, asked. "Mama, don't cry, why are you crying?"_

_"Mama's not feeling well," The older boy concluded, and stood up. "I'll get her a drink."_

_"Okay." Kish smiled at Pai; "I'll take care of Mama here." _

_"Be right back!" Pai ran out of the lobby into the kitchen, his braid swinging madly behind him. _

_"Mama, don't worry…" Kish touched his mother's face, and kissed her hand, "Papa'll be back…" _

_Then, it all happened so fast. _

_Lady Rianna had thrown Kish's hand aside and pushed him away roughly. He landed a few feet away, his back throbbing painfully. _

_"Mama-" Kish winced in pain, and looked up. Just in time._

_Just in time to witness his mother's suicide. _

_Lady Rianna clinched a glass piece, shimmering in the light, and in one swift motion, slit it across her throat. _

_That was the first time Kish had seen fresh blood. He stared in horror, as Lady Rianna fell gracefully through the air. She landed on the ground, blood bubbling from her throat. A crimson flower grew rapidly on the rug. _

_"…Mama…?" Kish crawled towards her timidly, his sleeves soaking up blood as he did so, "…Mama?" _

_Lady Rianna suddenly murmured something. A faint whisper, and Kish, shaking, threw himself over her._

_"What? Mama? What?" _

_"I've won… Lhiena! I've won… " She gasped, her eyebrows raising gleefully. And it was that expression she wore, when she finally swallowed her last breath. It was the last expression Kish remembered of her. _

* * *

"You… bas-" Kish's voice wavered slightly as past memories washed over him.

"Kish-" Pai stepped forward, placing a hand on the younger alien's chest. He could feel tension building up.

"… You…" Kish growled, not making any moves, "You… Why did you come back…?"

It wasn't a question; it was a command.

_Since you left Mama everything, why are you still holding reign over this country? Why did you only come back now?_

_"Why? Why?" _

The older man didn't reply. Instead, he sighed and turned his back to Kish.

"Why?"

"I left... because I had wanted love." His voice suddenly sounded so weary; his shadow suddenly looked so frail; Kish was shaken.

His temper rose, however, as he digested the answer.

"…Love…?" He asked incredulously, taking a step forward. He pushed away Pai's hand rudely. "Love?"

"Yes, love." Father turned, his expression one of sadness.

"Then… THEN DID YOU KNOW HOW MUCH MAMA L-LO-LOVED YOU?" Kish's voice wavered, but he immediately steadied himself. Wiping away a tear slowly, he met his father's eyes.

"I know. I've always known." Did he sound apologetic?

"Then why? Why? Wasn't Mama's love enough?"

_"Why? Why?"_

"…Maybe you should get ready for your wedding…" The old man turned to walk away.

"Like hell I would," Kish spat distastefully at the retreating back, and disappeared with a crack.

Sir Lhiena turned, his face no longer youthful, his eyes tired and weary, and stood, staring long at the spot where his son had just vanished.

"Leave, Pai." He waved his hand tiredly, and Pai bowed respectfully, back into the darkness, leaving silence behind. The man left turned to look out of the window, to see the moon. It laid, shrouded among clouds, a hiding dame.

"..._Why_?" He uttered lowly, "Her love was enough, it was too much – I was drowning in it..."

* * *

_Oh, don't ever fall in love too deep, _

_It'll swallow you up,_

_It's drown you to sleep,_

_Till everything's anything and anything's everything…_

_Till you realize she was nothing but a dream…_

* * *


End file.
